


I go to sleep and keep grinning

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Marinette was looking at Chat Noir with an unreadable expression, something he'd never seen before, with some determination. He'd told her how he felt, how much he loved, how amazing she was, just everything, all the cards on the table. Now he was watching her timidly, trying to search her eyes to figure what she was going to say.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	I go to sleep and keep grinning

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song, "Ain't That a Kick in the Head", by Dean Martin. I highly recommend that you listen to this song if you've never heard it, it's one of the best oldies. Anyway, enjoy!

Marinette was looking at Chat Noir with an unreadable expression, something he'd never seen before, with some determination. He'd told her how he felt, how much he loved, how amazing she was, just everything, all the cards on the table. Now he was watching her timidly, trying to search her eyes to figure what she was going to say.

Then her lips crashed onto his, and it felt like pure bliss. Her hands were entangled in his wild hair, and his arms held her close and tight. He titled his head to deepen the kiss, and she gasped, probably surprised with the heat he kissed her with. But she kissed him with equal fervor, little kisses, slow kisses, hungry kisses, she gave them all.

But then her parents were asking her if she was going to sleep soon, making their way upstairs, and that was his cue to leave. So he gave her one last peck, which lasted a little longer than planned (who could blame him, he got a taste and became addicted), then he disappeared into the night.

But laying in bed at home, he couldn't stop thinking about the kisses. He couldn't stop thinking about her soft lips against his and the way her fingers played with his blond locks. He couldn't stop thinking about her looking flushed and in a daze the first time they barely parted for air that caused him to kiss her again, and again, and again.

He grinning to himself, giddy at the thought and hope that she'd let him kiss her again. He truly hoped it would happen again, because if that was just the beginning, then life was going to be beautiful. A warm feeling settled in his chest; he really loved Marinette. And he hoped, based off of what had happened, that she loved him too.

It seemed his luck was starting to turn.

* * *

Marinette was sketching as she sat up in bed, trying desperately to focus on her designs and not on what had happened the night before. She'd surprised herself when she kissed Chat repeatedly and found herself addicted to his taste and the feelings of hair golden, soft, silky locks in between her fingers. She was hoping he'd visit her again, and that they'd talk like normal and maybe kiss again, because she was hoping with all that she had that he wouldn't mind kissing her like before. 

As she thought that, a light knock was heard above her. She opened the hatch, finding herself face to face with none other than the boy she'd been thinking about. He dropped in, sitting next to her, then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, making her heart flutter. 

"Hey, Purriness," he murmured, his expression as soft as the kiss he'd planted on her cheek, only a slight tease in his voice.

Words. What were words again? Right, she had to use words. "H-hi." _Nice, wonderful job, you are very good at using words_ , she thought to herself, cursing the fact that she's suddenly become a stuttering mess around him.

She thought he'd tease her then, or say something flirty, but instead his expression grew softer still, and he leaned over his lips pressing against hers softly in a slow, tender kiss. Right then and there she thought she would die because, since when had he been so tender and loving? Sure, he'd said many tender words and he showed so much kindness, but she was used to having those things accompanied by a joke, or a flirty line, or a wink. Not a soft kiss that made her heart melt.

So as he pulled back she found herself chasing his lips, pulling him closer and kissing him. She tugged at his hair, deepening what started off as another soft kiss, and kissed him hungrily. Because, really, if he was going to melt her heart, she'd make sure she'd melt his. So in the end they found themselves like the night before, giving little kisses, soft kisses, slow kisses, intense kisses, and everything in between. And it didn't help how he'd murmur sweet things against her lips, like how beautiful her eyes were and how much he wished to feel her hair between his fingers. 

When they'd finally pulled back, leaning foreheads against one another and breathless, he whispered, "I don't think you understand how amazing you are, Marinette. You're truly one of a kind, someone with something special. I'm lucky to be able to be in your presence."

She kissed him again, sweet but quick, "I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you, too."

By the time Marinette had her room to herself and was trying to sleep, she couldn't stop grinning. She was so lucky, so very lucky, to have Chat Noir in her life. Knowing that he'd be there for her, for both Ladybug and Marinette, made it clear that life was going to be beautiful.


End file.
